Hermione Marvolo: The New Hermione
by It'sawhisper
Summary: Hermione isn't a Granger. She isn't a Malfoy, Zabini, Potter, or even a Weasley. She's a Marvolo. Daughter and Heiress to the Death Eaters, and a prize for three competors. AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I own the plot to this story though…

THIS IS IMPORTANT~~~~A/N: THIS IS AN AU FIC. IT IS TOTALLY OOC FOR HERMIONE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

~?~

Sitting on her Gryffindor colored sheets on her bed in the dormitory, Hermione tried to put her focus on her school work. It wasn't going well. A spot on her arm was burning, burning more powerful than it ever had before. She sighed and got up. Throwing off her school robes, she pulled on her other robes and mask. Two seconds later, Hermione was gone from the room with a loud _crack_.

~?~

Apparating had never been Hermione's thing. To her, it was even worse than flying. She stumbled and felt herself being pulled upright by a pale, callused hand. Hermione looked up to see Draco Malfoy holding her arm in his hand. He blushed slightly and let go. Hermione turned to Pansy who was looking in their direction in excitement. Hermione gathered her dropped wand from the floor and rushed over to Pansy.

"Hermione, he so totally has a crush on you!" Pansy shrieked. Her voice was high pitched and several other masked people turned around to stare at them.

Hermione glared at Pansy. "No he doesn't. You said it yourself once. He just wants to get close to my father. Stupid men. That's all they try and do. Get close to me so that way they can get higher up in the Ranks." She rolled her eyes. Several of the other people were still staring at them. Hermione pointed her wand at one of them.

"_Crucio!"_ The man Hermione had her wand pointed at dropped to the ground screaming in pain, writhing on the floor. Pansy quickly pulled Hermione's wand down and the screaming man shot her a look of thanks.

Hermione glared at Pansy for a second before turning to face the crowd of people. She jumped at them. "You saw what happened to Dolohov! I suggest you turn around before it happens to you too!" Everyone except one turned back around. Peter Pettigrew knocked several people out of the way and rushed over to Hermione.

"Miss. Master wishes your appearance in his chambers." Hermione nodded curtly at the short, plumb rodent-man before walking off from Pansy towards the front of the room. Shoving people out of the way, she knocked over Lucius Malfoy's cane over. He turned slowly and his eyes widened in surprise.

"Granger, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Potter and the Blood Traitor."

Hermione bent down to pick up the cane can and said, "Well as you can perfectly see Malfoy, I am here. My Mark was burning so I decided I'd better not defy the Dark Lord. Surely you can agree?"

Lucius took his cane back and nodded slightly at Hermione before saying, "Well, you ought to go on now. I heard Wormtail telling you the Dark Lord requesting your services, correct?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes and nodded before stalking off towards the Dark Lord's chambers. Pushing open a heavy iron door, Hermione noticed the only light was that of the torches that were in holder on either side of the wall. The walls looked filthy and moldy so she tried to avoid letting her robes rub the sides of the walls. Turning to the abrupt right in the hall, Hermione came to another door which she knocked on before entering.

"Enter," a voice called from the other side. Hermione turned the old fashioned key that was placed in the key hole. The door creaked open. She slithered in.

"Hermione, dear! I was wondering if Wormtail had found you yet. Please, grab yourself a glass of Firewhiskey and sit please."

Hermione did what the Dark Lord asked and sat down on the couch in front of him.

"Do you think Dumbledore knows yet?" he asked.

Hermione scrutinized the Dark Lord carefully before answering. "I think he has his suspicions, yes?"

Voldermort sighed. "Have you had any luck with Potter yet?"

"He seems to be getting your feelings and emotions. And your. . . Your _messages."_

_The Dark Lord smiled, a slow, sly smile. "You have done very well."_

"_Thank you Father."_

_~?~_

_A/N: WHAT DID I TELL YOU! ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING MORE CHAPTERS WILL BE UP SOON! REVIEW._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

A/N: ENJOY!

~?~

Last Time

~ Hermione gets called to the Dark Lord. She and Pansy talk about Draco Malfoy who supposedly has a major crush on Hermione. Hermione uses the Cruciatus Curse on Dolohov. Pettigrew tells Hermione the Dark Lord wishes to speak with her. She talks to Lucius. She goes to the Dark Lord. They talk.~ And if you understood the last part, Hermione is Voldermort's daughter.~

~?~

"You may leave now. And if you happen to see Draco, ask him to come here for a moment perhaps." Voldermort said. Hermione nodded quickly and downed the rest of her Firewhiskey. Standing up, she nodded goodbye to her father and walked out of the room, still carrying the empty glass.

Going back down the filthy hallway that was only lit by the dim torches hanging up, she decided that she would find Draco and then pull Pansy aside and have some quiet girl-chat time. She would've loved for Daphne and Astoria Greengrass to have been there but they had been sick with Spattergroit for almost a month. They hadn't been allowed out of the Hospital Wing for anything. Madame Prompfrey had even configured two chairs to become personal loos for the two of them.

Hermione kept her mind entertained until she reached the door that lead to all the Death Eaters. She pushed open the door and immediately everyone became quiet, they turned to look at the door to see if the person entering still had their Mark burned into their left forearm. Hermione growled at them and dropped the glass. Raising her wand she pointed it at the nearest Death Eater. "Turn around all of you before you get the Cruciatus Curse like Dolohov."

Her voice was calm and quiet, which scared them even more. They all knew that when the Dark Lord got clam and quiet, that was when he was the deadliest. They all turned back to their conversations.

Hermione put the tip of her wand to her throat and said, _"Sonorus," _Taking her wand away from her throat, Hermione started talking.

"Attention! The Dark Lord wishes to speak to Draco Malfoy! And if Pansy Parkinson wouldn't mind following him up to the First Chamber Door!"

Hermione finished talking in her enchanted voice and again raised her wan to her throat. _"Quietus,"_

Hermione could hear people shuffling around, trying to make room for Pansy and Draco to get through the crowded room. Finally after several minutes, Draco pushed his way through the last few people while Pansy tangoed with Theodore Nott. She finally got angry enough to shove Nott out of the way and rush over to where Hermione was.

"What did your father want? Are you not going back to Hogwarts? Is Dumbledore getting suspicious? Is Potter getting the bait? Did your father tell you about the bet he made with Draco, Nott, and Blaise?" Pansy quickly clasped her hands over her mouth and looked at Hermione with a wild expression in her eye.

Hermione narrowed her chocolate brown eyes. "What bet, Pansy?"

Pansy just shook her head and clasped her hands more firmly around her mouth. "What bet, _Pansy?"_

Pansy shook her head again. Hermione sighed and took out her Vinewood wand. _"What bet, Pansy?"_ Hermione's voice was steady, and so was her wand, which was trained on Pansy.

"Dark Lord… Draco…Nott….Blaise….Win….You….Whoever…Him…Potter." Hermione heard. She looked at Pansy with a confused expression. Pansy sighed and said, "I'm sorry Hermione, but if you want to know your going to have to take an Unbreakable Vow so that way I know you won't tell your father on me."

Hermione studied Pansy's disposition carefully. She nodded and grasped Pansy left hand. "Do you Hermione Marvolo promise to not tell your father what I'm about to tell you, no matter the torture you face. Even in certain Death?"

"I do. Do you Pansy Parkinson promise to tell me everything about this bet that's centered around me. No matter the trouble you could face or certain Death?"

"I do." Pansy concluded. Hermione waved her wand around their grasped hands and knots of blue and white intertwined their hands and arms. Their fingers glowed a bright green and after a final burst of green and blue hot sparks, the blue and white knots dissolved into their arms and hands. Hermione let go of Pansy's hand and pulled her back through the crowd of leering Death Eaters. Hermione kept her wand trained on each one she passed. Pansy rolled her eyes at Hermione.

Coming into an open clearing, almost clean of Death Eaters, Hermione pushed Pansy down in an empty seat and pulled up another one and waited for her to start talking.

"Okay. The Dark Lord assigned Draco, Nott, and Blaise a… A challenge of sorts. Whoever brought him Potter first would get to have you as their wife. Their wife that was the daughter of the Dark Lord. All the girls are repulsed by this. We can't believe that the Dark Lord would actually give his only daughter, his only heiress, away as a _prize._ We've been trying to talk the boys out of for days, Hermione. But we're not as convincing as you are with a wand. They need to be threatened in a way that they wouldn't even look twice at Potter until the War is over."

Hermione looked at Pansy. A shocked expression graced her pretty features. "My father would never do that Pansy! Who told you that rubbish!"

Pansy sighed and looked away from Hermione. "The Dark Lord told us all directly. Remember when you couldn't make it to the last meeting because your father wanted you to check up on Daphne and Astoria? Well that's when he told us. All to our faces. Blaise didn't want a part in it. Nott seems more thrilled at the aspect of getting you as a wife. Draco, well, to tell you the truth, I think Draco just has a humongous crush on you. But you, your to dim to see it clearly."

Hermione looked at Pansy. "Fine. Hypothetically, if this were true, will you and the girls be willing to help me get to Potter before any of the guys?"

Pansy nodded and said, "We've been discussing on how to do that without your help, considering you weren't suppose to know. But now that you do, you'll be able to help us more."

Hermione nodded. "Thanks Pansy."

~?~

A/N: OH MY GOSH! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! IT'S A MIRACLE! HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. P.S. THIS IS MY LAST DISCLAIMER FOR THIS STORY! IT MAKES ME DEPRESSED WRITING THEM!

A/N: ENJOY!

~?~

Last Time

~ Hermione leaves the Dark Lord's chambers. She tells Draco that he is need by the Dark Lord. Pansy tells Hermione about the bet. Draco, Nott, Blaise are competing for Hermione's hand. Whoever brings Potter to the Dark Lord first gets her.~

ON WITH THE STORY~?~

Hermione along with Pansy and Nott sat down at the long table that was conjured out of a table. Several Death Eaters fell to the dirty floors with screams of pain and outrage. They hadn't been expecting a table to fall on them. Two or three of them had actually been knocked unconscious by the falling table.

Voldermort glided out of the heavy iron door. One of his skinny, pencil thin hands was on Draco's shoulder, leading him out in front of him. A gleaming knife was held up to Draco's throat by Voldermort's other hand. Hermione glanced at her father who was looking at her.

Lucius Malfoy stood up.

Voldermort took a hand of Draco's shoulder. "You have no need to worry Malfoy. I need my daughter up here, _now!_" He replaced his hand on Draco's shoulder.

Hermione jumped up, her wand out pointed at her father's hand that contained the knife. She was not going to let him kill Draco, even if she did think he was an idiot. _"Accio knife!" _The knife flew out of her father's hand and into her own. The Dark Lord pulled out his own wand. He trained at Draco's back, his mouth curved in the perfect position to say the Killing Curse.

"Daughter, I'm not going to hurt the boy. Well, I won't. Just tell me who told you about the bet. The wonderful bet."

Hermione faltered. She hadn't been expecting her father to find out that quickly. She quickly went through all the Death Eaters in the room.

"Amycus Carrow, father. He told me. He told me he was angry and ticked at you because you didn't include all the other men in the bet. Angry he was. Actually tried to kill me, what a fool." Hermione said. She turned to glare at the man Carrow before Voldermort pointed his wand at him.

"_Imperio," _Voldermort's voice shrill and calm at the same time. Hermione could tell the man she had blamed was going to be dead within two minutes. Alecto looked shocked. Amycus was now beside Voldermort. He pushed Draco away from him. His father (Draco's) ran over and grabbed his son, pulling him into a tight hug. Draco sneered and pushed himself away from his father. Running over to Hermione, he picked her up and twirled her around. And every time her twirled her around, Hermione felt herself fall for Draco more than she could imagine.

She sighed. Now, now, she wanted Draco to win. Because if he didn't, she would be stuck with either Blaise (who wasn't so bad), or Nott (who was terrible). But all she wanted was Draco.

A flash of green light caught Hermione's eye as Draco continued to twirl her. Then she saw Amycus Carrow's lifeless body fall to the grim covered floor with a thud.

~?~

A/N: I DON'T KNOW IF YOU LIKED IT IF YOU DON'T TELL ME!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Enjoy

~?~

~Last Time: Hermione, Pansy and Nott sit down at a table that had been Conjured. It knocked several Death Eaters unconscious. Voldermort comes out with Draco. Draco has a knife held up to his throat. Voldermort asks Hermione who told her about the bet. Hermione tells him that Amycus Carrow told her about the bet. Voldermort lets Draco go. Lucius hugs Draco. Draco pulls his father off and runs to Hermione who he picks up and starts twirling around. Voldermort is not happy.~

~?~

Draco put Hermione down gently, and looked at her for a while.

"Thank you," he murmured. Hermione smiled a small smile and nodded when Draco tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Taking her hand he let her sit down beside Pansy while he separated Nott and Hermione. He didn't want her sitting beside Nott. Pansy looked over to Hermione with her brows raised and Hermione picked up her wand and held it to Pansy's nose.

"I surrender!" Pansy let her hands fly up beside her face and push back Hermione's wand. Hermione nodded as if she agreed and out her wand back on the table.

Farther down, people could hear Alecto sobbing about her brother's murder. No one tried to comfort her, for they were scared they would end up like Amycus. Dead, and possibly being slithered over by Nagini.

"So," Hermione began, "do you really think he like's me?" She lowered her voice so he couldn't hear her speak to Pansy.

"Duh, haven't I been telling you that for the past three days, hours, months, seconds, and any other time thingy?"

Hermione glared at her. "I just wanted to know. Hey," Hermione pointed to the head of the table. Voldermort had sat down and was now reaching for his wand to send sparks into the air. Hermione reached her wand faster and shot sparks into the air.

People looked at her.

"Turn your attention to the head of the table unless you don't want to have a head to turn," Hermione threatened. She pointed her wand at Karkaroff and then at Fenrir Greyback. Their heads went immediately towards the head of the table.

When Hermione turned her attention back towards the front of the table, she found that her father was not happy. His thin mouth was set into a deep frown, and his red eyes looked more menacing than they ever had before.

"Thank you, Hermione. No need to threaten the minions every time though. They know who they are under."

Hermione nodded slightly at her father. "Yes, sir. It won't happen again."

Voldermort smiled just a bit. The corners of his mouth twitching up.

"Now," the Dark Lord began, taking his eyes away from his daughter. "Thanks to Carrow we have to go over the official rules of the bet again. Hermione, as you already know, Draco, Blaise, and Theodore are in a bet. Which ever one brings me Potter first gets to have you as their wife. Any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand and all the Death Eaters turned towards her.

"Hermione?" Voldermort questioned.

"What if _I_ bring you Potter? What if I get to him before any of them do? I am in his House, am I not? Of course the Sorting Hat put me there because he wants you to win. Not Potter."

Voldermort studied his daughter carefully. "Fine. If you bring me Potter first, you won't have to marry none of them. But you will be expected to carry on the Marvolo name. So your going to have to marry one way or another."

Hermione nodded, she figured as much.

Voldermort was silent for a few minutes before saying, "Go. Go home. I will call you back in three days. Be ready. Be alert. In fact remember what the old bat Moody says. _'Constant Vigilance'_ ."

Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Draco, and Nott linked their elbows together and where back in the Dungeons of Hogwarts when they opened their eyes.

~?~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Review please. It let's me know if you like it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Enjoy!

~?~

**Last Time:** Draco sets Hermione down and they share a sweet (or what some of you might call romantic) moment. They sit down with Nott and Pansy. The Dark Lord goes over the official rules again. Hermione asks what happens if she brings Him Potter. He tells her that she will be able to choose her own husband because she is still expected to carry on the Marvolo name. Voldermort concludes the rules. Hermione, Blaise, Pansy, Draco, and Nott link their elbows and go back to the Dungeons of Hogwarts.~

~?~

Hermione opened her eyes, elbows still linked with Nott's and Blaise's. She quickly shook them off.

"I got to go. I hope you guys respect my decision. It's not that I don't want to marry you, it's just I don't want to marry you by force. Or me being the prize. It's not right." Hermione turned to Pansy.

"You want to come up to my room? I found a secret door in the dormitory that leads out onto a balcony. We can talk there."

Pansy nodded goodbye to the boys and she and Hermione were off towards the Gryffindor Tower.

~?~

Up in the balcony, Hermione and Pansy were sprawled out on two foldable chairs Hermione had Conjured.

"So, are you really going to tell Harry?" Pansy asked.

Hermione looked up from her view of the Hogwarts' Grounds. "What an I suppose to do Pansy? I've only known I was Voldermort's daughter sine the beginning of this year. Harry on the other hand is my -" Hermione stopped when she got a look from Pansy.

"Fine. _One_ of my best friends. Ron is too, Pansy. I'm going to have to plan this out with Harry before he gets my father's last message." Hermione finished.

"Is it bad? The last message?" asked Pansy.

Hermione nodded. "You know how Harry got Sirius back two years ago, right? Well, Father is going to send Harry a message saying that he's got Sirius locked up in the Department of Mysteries. Do you think I should warn him?"

Pansy sat up. "Duh, Hermione. Like you said. He is one of your best friends. And so is Ron. You don't want them to get hurt. Your father is most likely to kill Harry right on the spot. Then he'll probably get Crabbe or Goyle to kill Ginny. Hold Ron hostage and demand the Weasley's' pay a fortune to get him back. And you know they don't have that type of money."

Pansy's head fell back down to look at the Grounds.

"Your right Pansy. I'll tell them whenever they get back from Dumbledore's Army training."

Pansy shot up. " I thought I told you to quit that! Umbridge stated quiet clearly that id she found anybody holding meetings for that kind of stuff they would be severely punished!"

Hermione looked at Pansy. "Umbridge isn't our Headmaster. Dumbledore is."

"Not for long," Pansy muttered. "Anyway I got to go. Have a nice night Hermione."

Hermione followed Pansy back into the dormitory and Hermione called a house elf.

"Yes, miss?" a tiny elf bowed.

"Take Pansy back to the Slytherin Common Room. You are to not tell anyone were you've been tonight, understand?"

The elf nodded thoughtfully and grabbed one of Pansy's elbows. She had just enough time to raise her hand in goodbye before a loud _crack_ resounded through the dorm. Pansy was gone.

Hermione limped her way to her bed and threw herself down, groaning. Lifting both arms, she grasped a piece of the curtains and pulled them together before promptly falling asleep in her Death Eater robes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ENJOY!

~?~

~**Last Time:** Hermione and Pansy go to a balcony outside of the Girl's Gryffindor Dormitory. Hermione asks Pansy is she should tell Harry about the messages her father is sending him. Pansy says yes. Pansy tells Hermione that Harry needs to stop D.A. training. Hermione doesn't agree. Pansy says goodbye and leaves with a house elf. Hermione falls asleep in her Death Eater robes.

~?~

When Hermione woke the next morning she found her body had been covered with a red blanket. Her shoes had been pulled off, and her mask, that she had place by her bed, was no where in sight. Throwing off the red cover she shed her robes and put on a T-shirt and jeans and then threw on her school robes.

"Who the heck took my mask!" Hermione hissed under her breath.

"Me, it's a good thing Fred taught me how to get up here. I figured you might pass out from exhaustion someday." Harry said from behind her.

Hermione ran towards him and enveloped him in a hug. "Are you sure you don't hate me for being his daughter? I know you hate seeing me wear their uniform, but it's the only way for them to trust me. Even me being His daughter doesn't help."

Harry hugged Hermione even tighter. "Hermione, I could never hate you. Ron's still getting use to coming in the girl's dorm to check on you every night, but it's worth it if we see your alright."

"Thank you Harry. I need to tell you something by the way."

Harry let go of Hermione, keeping her at arm's length. "Are you okay? Did Voldermort hit you? Curse you?"

Hermione shook her head. "Harry it's about you. The messages your getting, The Dark Lord is doing it."

Harry scrunched up his brows. "Don't call him that."

"Sorry. It's a habit. Anyway, next month he's going to send you a message. A message. A certain message. One that he has Sirius. But he isn't going to have Sirius. You must stay here. Don't go after him. I'll get Pansy to help me stall Voldermort off. But if it doesn't work, go to Dumbledore."

Harry nodded. "I'll do it. Don't worry. Oh, I put your mask in your trunk. Figured out that spell you use to keep it locked."

Hermione's eyes widened. "You didn't do anything but put the mask in there, did you Harry?"

Harry looked down, a smile playing at his mouth.

"_Harry James Potter!"_ Hermione shouted. "You didn't read my diary did you?"

Harry still looked down, but his mouth displayed a full smile.

"Harry!"

Hermione picked up a pillow off her bed and hit him. Harry was to fast for her and grabbed the pillow, Hermione didn't let go.

Pulling the pillow to him, Hermione got pulled with it, right in front of Harry.

Leaning forward, Harry murmured, "I like you too, Hermione."

Hermione grinned and finished leaning in, kissing him.

~?~

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I so totally didn't expect Harry and Hermione to kiss in this story, and I'm writing it! I had no plans for it. So who will she choose? Harry or Draco? Review please…


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: ENJOY! REVIEW!

~?~

~**Last Time:** Hermione wakes up to being covered with a blanket. Harry answers Hermione's question. He tells her that he put her mask in her trunk. Hermione asks Harry if he read her diary. Hermione hits Harry with a pillow. Harry grabs pillow and pulls it and Hermione towards him. He tell Hermione that he likes her too. They KISS.~

~?~

Hermione pulled back to stare in Harry's eyes.

"Really?" she whispered.

He nodded, smiling slightly.

"Thank you," Hermione said, still whispering.

"What for?" Harry asked, not whispering.

Hermione stopped whispering. "For reading my diary."

Harry stared at her for a good three minutes before laughing.

Hermione frowned and pulled farther away from him. She started to walk out of the dorm. Harry stepped forward and grabbed her wrist. "If your going to leave, I'll just follow you. I really do like you Hermione."

Hermione pulled her wrist out of his hand and walked down the stairs to the Common Room. She could hear Harry's footfalls behind her.

Sitting down on the red couch that was placed in front of the fire that burned brightly, Hermione patted the seat next to her. Harry assumed it was for him and sat down.

"Harry. Harry it isn't going to work. My father-"

"Don't call him that." Harry cut in.

Hermione glared at him. "Fine Voldermort, Voldermort has a bet going on. Well a competition of sorts actually. Harry, whichever one brings you to him first, they get to have me."

"What do you mean _'have you'_? No one can have you Hermione. You can't be owned."

"Have me as in, a wife, a prize. Voldermort told Draco, Blaise, and Nott whoever brought you to him first gets to have me. I don't want to marry Nott, Harry."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "You left out Zabini and Malfoy, Hermione."

Hermione looked into Harry's green eyes. "Blaise wouldn't be so bad. At least he'd treat me with some respect. And Draco, Harry, you haven't seen him since school's started. He's been very pleasant towards me actually. And Pansy. Well, Pansy thinks he has a crush on me."

"That doesn't explain why you don't want to marry Malfoy, Hermione." Harry said with a sigh. He put his hands on his knees and stood up. "I think I get the picture Hermione. You have to carry me in so you don't get given away."

Hermione bowed her head. "Yes," she mumbled.

She heard Harry sigh again and she heard the Portrait door swing open and then shut.

Looking up she saw Ron at the base of the stairs to the Boy's dorm.

"What's his problem?" Ron asked, hand gestured at the Portrait Hole.

Hermione sighed and patted the seat next to her.

~?~

A/N: LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! HOPE YOU LIKED IT!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been Insomniac these past days. Spacers hurt like crap!

~**Last Time:** Hermione thanks Harry for reading her diary. He laughs. She goes into Common Room, he follows. Hermione tells Harry about the competition. Harry notices she leaves Blaise and Draco out of the "Not Marrying" pile. Harry asks Hermione if she has to turn him in to be free. She nods, he leaves. Ron comes in, asks Hermione what Harry's problem is. Hermione tells him everything.~

~?~

"Hermione, there's only one thing you can do. And you know what it is. Go to Dumbledore. We can't risk Harry's life, even if you have to marry one of those snakes. Dumbledore will make sure Harry can't be gotten to, he can even tell Snape to make the guys back off."

Hermione looked into Ron's blue eyes. She loved them, his eyes. They calmed and soothed her. Hermione had know idea what to think about Ron. Over the past year, he had gone from insensitive prat to one of the most caring and considerate boys she knew. He didn't even yell when she told him, Harry, and the rest of the Weasleys' who she really was. He just pulled her into a hug when she burst out crying from all the other commotion going on over her.

"I get that part Ron. What do I do about Harry? I mean, he supposedly loves me right? What if I have several different people to consider?"

Ron looked into her. "Hermione, who exactly do you really want? Who do you want to have to choose from?" his whisper was claming and Hermione still stared into his blue eyes.

"I'll start with the 'I Don't Really Think It'll Work Out'. Draco. Harry. And then there's the 'I Feel Like People Have Been Expecting It'. You, Ron. But as for who I choose, I have no freaking bloody butt way to know. With all this junk going on, I think I'll just be happy if Harry finally kills my -"

"Don't say it," Ron warned.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Fine Lord Voldermort. I'll be glad when that big bag of old dragon dung gets his snake slit nose pushed farther away from the blast of Death."

Ron's eyes widened. In all his fifteen years of knowing Hermione, she had never cursed anyone. No one.

Getting up, Hermione extended her hand down to his. "Let's go outside. Forget about all the junk that I just fed into your head. Heck, I want to forget it all, but I can't."

Ron took Hermione's extended hand. "Don't you ever feel like you have to choose me just because you think expected of you." he whispered, pulling her into a hug.

Behind his back, Hermione smiled slightly and buried her head into his shoulder, thinking, 'I wonder if you'll be the one I choose Ron.'

~?~

A/N: Sorry you guys! I started this like a week ago before I went on vacation. I don't have spacers anymore, got braces and expander plate! They hurt like crap, sometimes! Anyway, sorry for taking so long… My apologies and I will update tomorrow probably…. P.S. Tell me who you think Hermione should choose! I think I already know who she's going to be with but… you never know…..


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I think I might quit this story if people don't start reviewing…. Well.. Yeah. I just might delete it off FF!

Disclaimer::: I probably already said this but I forgot.. I don't own Harry Potter or anything affiliated with it. This is my FINAL disclaimer for this story!

~?~~**Last Time: ****Ron tells Hermione what to do so that she won't have to turn in Harry. She asks him about her relationship problems. He asks her who she would really choose. Hermione tells him Draco and Harry for the ' It Probably Wouldn't Work Out'. And him for the 'I Feel Like It's Expected'. Ron hugs her and tell her not to feel expected to like him….. ~**

~?~

Hermione's three days passed eventfully. After she talked to Ron, she left and went to Dumbledore. She told him everything that he would need to do to keep Harry safe. By then it was late, and she went back to her dorm to get some sleep. It was fitful and she hardly slept. The next day, Hermione went to Snape and asked him to keep the boys away from Harry as long as he could. In his solemn monotone voice he agreed that he'd help her. The third day was spent with Harry and Ron out on the Qudditch Pitch watching the Hufflepuff versus Ravenclaw game.

After the Qudditch game, Hermione made her way back to her room alone. Thinking about the advice Ron gave her, she decided to take it. Let Harry be. He was the one that was suppose to save them all from the horrific scene in her fat- Lord Voldermort's imagination. Without glancing around, Hermione pulled out her Death Eater robes and mask. A gasp was heard from behind her and Hermione cursed her self for being so stupid. _"Not checking! How stupid can you get Hermione!"_

Turning around she saw Ginny trying not to laugh. Narrowing her eyes, Hermione grabbed the pillow off her bed and flung it at Ginny. "Why would you do something like that! I thought I was going to have to Obliviate Parvati or Lavender! What were you thinking?"

Ginny dodged another pillow that came her way and said, "I was thinking I could teach you a lesson. I've heard something going around school. People are starting to get curious, Hermione. In fact I think Lavender said something yesterday about seeing something black on your arm."

Hermione grabbed the robe and mask again before going to the bathroom, Ginny following, waiting out by the door.

"Well, Lavender can go snog with whatever boy it is this week! I don't care what she thinks. She can go and turn herself into a Hufflepuff for all I care!"

"Wow, Hermione. I didn't know you could be so evil! What's next, going to Avada Lavender for being curious? She can't help it! She's being her normal, spying self."

Hermione threw open the bathroom door and pointed her wand in Ginny's face. "You have know idea what happens at those meetings, Ginny. Three days ago, I had to lie. To save Pansy. I got Amycus Carrow killed. For a lie, Ginny! I used the Cruciatus Curse on Dolohov! Their affecting me Ginny! I don't want to do that to Lavender or Parvati or you or Ron or Harry or anybody, Ginny!"

Putting her hand on the wand that was in her face, Ginny led Hermione over to her bed and sat her down.

"Hermione. Hermione. Hermione, look at me." Ginny took her hand and Hermione looked up.

"There is nothing wrong with you doing that to Dolohov. He deserved it. And man Carrow deserved what he got too. You shouldn't be ashamed of it. You can feel bad if you want, but it better not last. Harry and Ron are going to start noticing your mood changes. Then their going to end up getting hurt trying to kill Voldermort before the right time. Hermione, they love you, I love you. Heck everybody in this school except for ninety-five percent of the Slytherins love you!"

Hermione had started to cry during the middle of Ginny's speech and she faltered, but finished it.

"Thank you, Ginny." Hermione whispered giving Ginny a hug.

"No problem Hermione, but just remember to look before you pull out your robes and mask. No need for the Ministry of Magic to know that we have a fifth year spy going into Voldermort's deepest darkest secrets."

Hermione smiled just a bit before grabbing her arm. The Mark had started to burn. Ginny noticed.

"Go ahead. I'll tell Harry and Ron where you went."

Hermione nodded and before she turned to Disapparate, she whispered again, "Thanks,"

~?~

A/N: Soooo? I need to know what you guys are thinking! If you don't tell me, I'm going to delete!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I already said I won't putting anymore up…

~?~

_**Last Time**__:_ Tells what Hermione did with her three days. After the Qudditch match, Hermione goes to dorm to get ready for the Death Eater meeting. Without looking, her pulls out her robes and mask and hears a gasp behind her. It's Ginny. Ginny tells Hermione that people are getting curious. That Lavender thought she saw a mark on her arm. Hermione tells Ginny that Lavender could turn herself into a Hufflepuff for all she cared. Ginny says something witty. Hermione and Ginny have a heart-to-heart girl talk. Hermione gets called away.~

~?~

Hermione appeared beside Pansy in the same seat as three days ago. Blaise was on the other side of Pansy beside the Dark Lord. Draco was beside her with the younger Nott beside him. The whole table was in order. The Dark Lord came out of his chambers and sat down at the head of the tale with Peter Pettigrew on his left.

"Wormtail, bring my daughter up here. Now. I must speak with her on the terms of conversing with unwanted filth." Pettigrew turned to look at Hermione with disbelief and everyone except Nott, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy looked at Hermione.

"What are you people staring at? You look like you've never seen a spy for Dumbledore," Hermione said out loud. Realizing her mistake she looked down with wide eyes. She covered her mouth quickly and tightly with her hands.

Her father looked at her with narrowed eyes. "What was that Hermione, dear? Did you just admit that you're a spy for old wrinkly Dumbledore? And what about your accomplices? Parkinson? Zabini? Malfoy? Maybe even Nott? Snape? Bella? Hey, maybe I can be one too!"

Hermione looked up, her brown eyes narrowed at her father. "Shut up! Just shut. Up! You have no idea what I've been through being your freaking daughter. These dumbbells over there trying to get close to me so that way they'd be even closer to you. The only people I have in this crazy new freaked up world are my friends. They treat me like I'm still me. And then you had the NERVE to make up this stupid freaking bet! Half of these people barely even know me and now your trying to PAWN ME OFF?"

Voldermort looked at his daughter in shock. Then, he recovered quickly. "Pettigrew, bring her to me. NOW! Before she decides to Apparate and run to Potter and those filthy Weasleys' for protection."

Pansy lost her cool. "Listen here you big hypocritical thug! Hermione has a right to do whatever she wants, and you personally made that right for her. So don't you be telling her she has to do whatever that rat Pettigrew tells her to do. Or you for a matter of fact. I'm not ashamed to tell you that _I _helped Hermione with her spying. In fact, I enjoyed it."

Voldermort looked at Pansy with shock. Fumbling for his wand he quickly snatched it out of his pocket and pointed it at Hermione. "_Imperio!"_

Hermione moved forward with numb shock that her father would actually use one of the three Unforgivable Curses on his own. Leaving her right by his hand, he put on bony hand on her arm, wrapping his fingers around her arm. Pointing his wand at Pansy he whispered, "_Imperio,"_

The next thing Hermione knew, Pansy was beside her. Looking over at her she whispered, "I wish Harry would hurry up and kill the freaking snake."

~?~

A/N: I am not updating until I get ten reviews. I hate doing this but you people refuse to REVIEW!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hope you like it!

~?~

Last Time: Voldermort asks Pettigrew to bring Hermione to him. Hermione accidentally lets slip that she's a spy for Dumbledore. Hermione yells at the Dark Lord. Pansy stands up for Hermione. Voldermort Imperious' both of them. Hermione tells Pansy that she wishes Harry would hurry up and kill her father.

~?~

Hermione sighed as Pettigrew tightened the chains around her wrists. She looked over at Pansy who had already fallen asleep and a tear rolled down her face.

"Dang it, I always have to screw things up, don't I Pettigrew?" Hermione whispered to the minion.

Pettigrew ignored her and Hermione sat silently and cried. She couldn't believe her father did this to her. How could he? She wished things were simpler like they were before she found out the Voldermort was her father.

Hermione remembered the day she found out.

~?~

_It was a cold December night, during their holiday break. A crash came from downstairs at the Granger house and Hermione hurried out of her room, wand in hand. Two masked figures had stupefied her parents._

"_Expelliarmus!" Hermione had shouted. It didn't work, the wands in the hands of the Death Eaters stayed tightly gripped._

"_What are you doing here? Don't hurt my parents! Take me! I'm Harry Potter's best-friend. That's who you want, right? So take me!"_

_The hooded figures laughed. " We came after the Dark Lord's daughter, not some silly little girl who thinks we came after Harry Potter's best-friend!" one of them had snarled._

"_Well, no on here is the Dark Lord's child, so get out before I call the Aurors!"_

"_Silly child. _You_ are the Dark Lord's daughter. Come. We have orders to kill the Muggles. My Lord said he doesn't want you to see the blood shed."_

_Hermione looked back and forth between her parents and the Death Eaters. _

_Her parents were on the floor, their eyes moving frantically. Hermione's father's eyes showed terror, her mother's showed tears. Her mother moved her eyes to and from Hermione to the door, telling her daughter to get out of the house. _

_Crying, Hermione said, "Let me talk to them first! Their my parents, please!"_

_One of the Death Eaters sighed. "Fine, you have ten minutes."_

_They removed the spell and Hermione ran to her parents, hugging them tightly. _

"_Hermione dear, just know that we both love you. And we knew this was going to happen one day." Her mother had said, still hugging her, crying._

_Her father was crying too. A lot more than Hermione had ever seen him cry. Thinking quick Hermione pointed her wand at the Death Eaters who had turned around to let the family have a few minutes in privacy._

_Stupefying them both, Hermione reached for a clean plate out of a cupboard and whispered several spells. A blue glow engulfed the plate and Hermione shoved it in her parent's hands._

"_Take this. Don't let go." Throwing her mother's purse towards her she said, "This will take you to the place you've always wanted to go. Don't leave there until I come and get you." _

_Hugging her mother and father one last time, Hermione thrust the plate farther into their hands. Within two seconds they were gone._

_Turning back around, she removed the spell off the Death Eaters and held out her hands. _

" _Go ahead, take me to wherever you came to take me away to."_

~?~

"Hermione?" Pansy asked, not whispering.

"Huh? What is it Pansy, are you hurt?"

"No. I just want to know why your crying."

"Long story short, I was remembering the day they came to take me to this rat hole."

~?~

A/N: So, what'd you think?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is the last disclaimer on this story. FOR REAL THIS TIME!


	12. Chapter 12

NOTICE BELOW!

ON WITH THE STORY!

~?~

Last Time: Hermione has a flashback of how the Death Eaters came to get her.

~?~

Harry threw his hand up to cover his forehead. Grimacing he bent over and groaned. Ron looked up from his food.

"'Arry, mate? Are you goin' to be alright?" Ron asked, food stuffed in his mouth. He had managed to swallow half of it without chewing.

Harry shook his head and weakly pointed to the Teacher's Table. Ron seemed to understand this and jumped up from the table. Running through the narrow walking lane, Ron made it to the Teacher's Table but not without knocking Lavender Brown's treacle tart on the front of her shirt.

"Professor Dumbledore!" Ron hissed.

Dumbledore looked down at the red head with a twinkle in his eyes. "Yes, Mr. Weasley?"

"Harry!"

Dumbledore's eyes went wide and he excused himself from the conversation he had been in with McGonagall and went off the platform and walked to the Gryffindor table.

Grabbing Harry by his elbows, Dumbledore pulled him up. Harry was still gripping at his forehead and didn't even seem to notice through the aching pain that was shooting through his head.

Dumbledore escorted Harry out of the Great Hall, Ron following closely behind. Every pair of eyes we're on their backs as the left, the oak doors falling heavily behind them.

~?~

Draco stared at the place Hermione, Pansy, Voldermort, and Wormtail had disappeared. He had a bad feeling about the way things would unfold. He looked at Blaise who was looking just as distraught as he felt and when Draco looked at Theo, Draco was wanting to laugh.

Theo had crawled under the table and was bent in a fetal position. He wasn't the one that was in trouble. The girl he liked and his best friend that also happened to be a girl, were the ones that were in trouble.

Draco sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He could only think of one thing to do.

Thinking about Hogwarts', Draco Disapparated.

~?~

A/N::::NOTICE NOTICE:::: I WILL NOT BE UPDATING FOR A WEEK! On another note… Thank you for subscribing but I would like more reviews. I hope you enjoyed this part. I think it was kind of suckish…Anyway, I'm not happy with it. But I promise it'll be better when I update again! I think this was the shortest chapter of this story so far.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: So I know I haven't updated in a long while and I'm sorry. But as it occurs to me I've realized that this story is yet from my best work. And that the last few chapters have been incredibly stupid and not worth any praise what so ever. This story is coming to a rapid close and I hope you enjoy these last few chapters. I'm hoping they will at least be a bit better than the others.

So on with the Last Time!

~?~

Last Time: Harry is having pains with his scar and Draco goes back to Hogwarts.

~?~

"Draco Malfoy! What in Merlin's name are you doing here!"

Draco turned to see several stunned students and McGonagall looking at him.

"Professor You Know Who has Hermione Granger and Pansy Parkinson and if I don't speak to Dumble-" Draco, though he was speaking fast, was cut of by the old witch dragging him out from under the enchanted sealing within two seconds flat.

"Mister Malfoy, I assume you know where the Headmasters' office is?" McGonagall gave him the look him mother gave him whenever he had to tell her he had been sent there. He nodded, and looked down.

"Good. Now off with you. You must hurry though, I'm afraid we've already had to take Mister Potter there too. Picking up a connection of some sort with the likes of the other."

Draco nodded quickly his shaggy blond hair falling into his gray eyes and he swept his hand quickly across it. He nodded at the witch and took off at a run down the series of corridors and down several flights of moving stair cases.

Draco came to halting stop as Peeves, the bloody freaking poltergeist, stopped in front of him with a nasty grin. He started singing. " Draco, Draco, you Apparrated into Hogwarts' a clear sign of you allegiance of the nasty nasty Lord Voldy moldy."

"Peeves, you bloody ghost! Get your see through butt out of my way before I have to find the Resurrection Stone to bring you back to life and kill you again!" Draco gritted out. Peeves' face turned stony.

"Fine, little Deathy Eater. Go ahead. Just wait till I tell the Baron about his students. He'll get you for sure!"

Draco sighed and ran past Peeves, to upset about Hermione and Pansy to worry about the Bloody Baron and his antics right that minute.

Draco stopped at two gargoyles and watched as they came to life under his stare.

"Password?" one of them asked.

Draco searched his brain. It was always a candy. Always a candy.

"Berttie Botts Every Flavor Bean," Draco said hesitantly.

The other one shook it's head. Draco mumbled a curse.

"Very well then. Is it Acid Pops?"

The two ugly stone creatures looked at one another. Then the one that was on the right said, "Are you asking or are you telling?"

Draco huffed and rolled his eyes.

"Look you bloody creatures. Two girls' lives depend on you this very minute and if you don't let me in or tell me if the password is wrong or right then they could be very well _dead _by the time you do let me in."

The creatures looked at one another again and, deciding that they didn't want to be responsible for two very young girls' deaths, sprung apart.

Draco raced up the stairs two at a time and two very heavy stone doors sprung open just in time for him to enter the Headmasters' office.

There, sitting in a chair, was a very pale, but very alive Harry Potter. Draco looked at Dumbledore and nodded, knowing that Harry had already told him what he had seen, and what he had heard, felt, or even smelled had been truly and very real.

~?~

A/N: So, was that good? I don't 'know so look down there and click that button.


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Readers,

Thank you so much for trying to keep up with me during this story. I would very well like to finish it, but as the time has come, I have finally figured out what has been stalling me.

Hermione in this story is not meant to be with any of the characters I could have possibly chosen for her. She is the way she was created to be. Independent, strong, and stubborn, more so in this story than any others I've written or seen.

So, to conclude this story, you will have to find it in your own imagination. Will they find Hermione and Pansy in time? Will it be too late? Does Hermione find love in someone else? Does Pansy find love with someone else?

Thank you again for reading, and your alerts, favorites, and reviews. They were and are much appreciated. They gave me the will to find out what was wrong with the way I set up J.K. Rowling's characters. And that's all they'll ever be. Mrs. Rowling's characters that we use as our puppets.

Sincerely and With Hope,

It'sawhisper


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13~ Last Time

Draco gets to the Headmaster's office where Harry has already told Dumbledore what has happened to Hermione and Pansy.

~?~  
A/N: Okay, now I know it's been a year and a day since I declared that this story was to be finished by the readers... But I couldn't help it. It's my story. My baby. And I want to finish it. So I'm going to give a crack at it. If I get anything wrong/ mixed up from the previous chapters leading into this one, someone please tell me. Thank you for your patients.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot as usual.

~?~

Chained to the walls of her father's dungeons, Hermione looked at Pansy. "What are we going to do now?"

The dirty, bloodied girl looked at her friend. Their wands had been taken. Voldermort had taken everything he could. Their wands, their precious link to their magic. "Hermione, there is nothing we can do. Nothing. Your father has taken everything we had. Our wands mostly. Our hope is lacking. We have very little energy. The only thing that could possibly get us out of here, is if Draco or Potter has reached Dumbledore in time."

Hermione looked up, and tugged at her hands, he cold rusty metal cutting into her wrists. The dungeons smelled of flesh, rotten bodies. She knew her father kept half the Muggleborns here, the ones he wanted to suffer. "Pansy."

Her friend sniffled and looked over again. "Yes Hermione?"

"When we get out of here, the first thing we both are going to do, is kick my father's sorry butt. Got that?"

Her friend laughed lightly. "Hermione, might want to take it a little chill on talking bad about your father. He might just have Wormtail or Lucius down here."

Hermione raised her eyebrow. "You really think those nitwits are going to lay a finger against me? Ha, they only joined my father because he paid them money. He paid them with infamy. My father is a sorry man, one who has no guts, and will never have true friends or a family."

Pansy looked at her chained wrists. "Hermione?"

"What?"

Looking at the filthy, mud-covered floor, Hermione followed Pansy's eyes to were they stopped. A keyring. With the keys to their chains. If she could move her foot to the right just a little, and drag the keys toward her, she could unlock Pansy who could then, unlock her.

Hermione rolled her eyes to the ceiling. A dim light hung from a wire and flies swarmed around it. Breathing heavily, Hermione moved her foot and caught the keyring. She drug it forward and lifted it with her hand to unlock Pansy.

Her wrists free, Pansy rubbed them appreciatively and stood up. "Thanks Hermione."

Hermione nodded and handed her friend the keys. "Now unlock me."

Pansy pursed her lips, her eyes thinking. "I don't think I will."

"What do you mean you don't think you will? Pansy Parkinson, I swear if you don't unlock me this BLOODY second, I'll Cruico your butt."

Pansy threw her head back and laughed, her dainty hands clutching her stomach. "That threat falls dead right when it left your lips Marvolo. You have no wand. No wand means no magic. No magic means no me in pain."

Thinking intently, Hermione murmured a spell, her forehead covered in dirt and sweat. A second later she heard Pansy scream, and a falling body hit the floor.

Screaming curse words, Pansy managed a sentence. "...Bloody..Hermione...just...stop...and...I'll..unlock...you..."

Hermione stopped mumbling and spoke, "Parkinson, I'll have you killed if you even think about deserting me again, you worthless piece of Slytherin garbage."

Pansy, panting, crawled over to Hermione and unlocked her wrists. "There Marvolo. Don't ask me for anything ever again. Ever. Leave me to die."

Hermione mumbled something and kicked Pansy's arm away from her. "Get up."

"Leave. Me. To. Die."

"Parkinson, you ugly snake. Get your worthless self up." Hermione kicked her again.

Groaning, Pansy pushed herself up. "What?"

"Imperio," Hermione spoke, her voice powerful, like Voldermort's.

Pansy looked at her, her attention locked solely on Hermione.

"Parkinson, you will address yourself to Voldermort in five minutes. Tell him that Barty Jr. let us out. Tell him that Barty is a traitor and should be treated as such, and then place yourself in your regular seat. My father is not to kill you. He won't. The next generation of Death Eaters are to be preserved, no matter what."

Hermione watched as her once friend, now enemy, nodded and exited the dungeons the way they were carried in. It was now up to her to find her wand, and get to Hogwarts. To help Harry succeed in his quest against killing her father.

~?~

A/N: Sooooo? I'm excited to see what you guys think! Flames and all are welcome! Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Okay, so here's the thing. No more flames. If you have gotten to chapter 16, and you decide you reallly reallly hate his story; let me know you hate it, and why. But it has to be a good reason. And not just because you don't understand it. Thanks bunches!

~?~  
Chapter 15 Last Time:

Hermione and Pansy are chained in Voldermort's dungeons and Hermione unlocks Pansy, who then tries to leave Hermione, who Cruico's Pansy and forces her to unlock her chains. Hermione Imperio's Pansy and commands her to tell the Dark Lord that Barty Jr. is the one who unlocked them.

Pansy exits to go and perfrom the tasks assigned, and Hermione is left to look for her wand so that way she can get to Hogwarts to help Harry kill her father.

|~?~

Breathing deeply, Hermione exhaled through her nose, and inhaled through her mouth. The smell of rotten flesh, still prominent and disgusting. She didn't want to close her mouth, for fear of tasting the smell of it.

Looking at the dim bulb, she thought of where her father may have hidden the wands he had took them from her and Pansy.

Looking around, Hermione thought of all the Horcruxs her father had made, and the places he had put them. A thought filled her. She thought she knew where the wands were.

~?~

Back at Hogwarts, Harry and Draco exchanged a look.

"Malfoy. Where's Hermione at? Is she safe?"

Daco looked at the ground, his eyes down, his feelings for the girl drowned out by horror.

Muttering a curse under his breath, Harry stood up, his hand grasping his scar. "Malfoy, I swear. Why did you leave!"

Draco thought back. He couldn't really remember. Shrugging, he said, "Potter, all that matter's now is that we get to her and Pansy and save them. It doesn't matter why I left. It just matters that we save them and kill Lord Moldy Shorts."

Harry smiled a bit, and then grimaced in pain. "Malfoy, Apparate us back to the hideout. Keep me hidden. Now."

Draco looking at Dumbledore, waited for the old Headmaster to say something. A smile and head nod was all he got, and Draco grasped Harry by the elbow. "Ready Potter?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

~?~

Hermione ran down a long narrow hallway before turning right.

Torches lit the way, casting dim shadows on moldy nasty floors. She didn't understand how her father could have so many servants, and not have one of them to clean his hideout. It was shameful, really.

Pulling on the doorknob, Hermione muttered a spell, and the door opened slowly, creaking.

She snuck inside and shut it.

"Hermione, my dear daughter, I'm glad you finally used that Muggle sense of yours..."

~?~

A/N: Sooooo? Was it fantabulous! I hope so! Thank you to all the reviews! You people make me soooo happy, and to Comix and Co and OotoriDreams, I'm sorry I scared the mess outta ya'll. But it was funny, and I'm glad you two love the story as much as you do. Thanks so much for your reviews, and again, sorry!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Okay, instead of sleeping like I should be, I can't so I decided it'd be a good time to update! Hope you guys enjoy!

~?~

Last Time: Hermione runs into her father.

~?~

The room was dimly lit, and Hermione couldn't see her father, but could hear Nagini slithering by her feet. She looked down, not at all surprised to see the serpent curling up around her ankles, her mouth open and poised to bite.

"Nagini, bad girl... While Hermione may be a traitor she is still a Marvolo, and will be treated as such. Back away."

The snake hissed and uncurled itself from Hermione's legs.

"Thank yo-"

Roaring, the Dark Lord turned around, his robes billowing away from him. "You are not my daughter! I have spared you because you are the heiress to the Death Eaters and my entire empire! Should I fail to destroy Harry Potter it would then be your duty! That is the one and only reason I have saved you from Nagini!"

Bowing her head, Hermion trembled a little. Her father had always been rash, demanding, but never had he been rash, and demanding of _her_. But, that didn't really matter. Hermione had always been undercover, working both sides. Hiding secrets her father could only imagine.

Coming towards her, he placed one hand on her forehead and the other on her elbow. "Give me a reason, daughter, why I should believe what Parkinson said before I killed her on the spot."

Her head jerked up. He had killed Pansy. He. Had. Killed. A. Child.

"You, hateful miserable vile old bag of bones! How could you murder a child in cold blood? How could you take a life that has so many more years to go! One that's going to be in the Next Generation of Death Eaters?"

Voldermort studied his daughter, gauging, looking. "Crouch denied. I committed. Parkinson was of no use. She would have slowed us down on our rise to defeat The-Boy-Who-Lived."

Narrowing her eyes, Hermione pulled out of her father's grasp. "Pansy may have been a traitor, but she was the only good one here!"

The dungeon door creaked open, and Bellatrix peaked her head in, her eyes wild and un-masked. "My Lord, Harry Potter is in the dining hall. Shall I kill him for you?"

"Bella, lay a hand on him, and _I_ shall kill _you._ But the Malfoy boy, is he here too?"

Bellatrix cackled. "My Lord, the boy has already been beaten. His face as red as the Gryffindor who brought him along. He shall be dead in a minute I suppose, I left with Greyback licking his lips."

Hermione looked at her father, who, caught up with Harry being in his safe-house, had let her go. She would not let him kill Harry. And she wouldn't let Draco die.

Rushing behind her father's desk, Nagini eyeballing her warily, she pulled out her wand. "Bella?"

The older wicked woman looked at her. "Hermione. Dear, I do wish you'd start calling me mummy. Your father and I plan to be married right after he kills Potter."

Snorting, Hermine rolled her eyes. "LaStrange, you will never be my mum. So shut it. Go tell Greyback if he lays a filthy paw on Draco, he may be waiting to be skinned. Do it."

Bellatrix's eyes widened. "My Lord! Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

Voldermort smiled, his teeth glinting in torch light. "She's my daughter. Blood. Do as she says, pet."

Bella smirked at him and kissed his non-existing lips before glancing at Hermione. "Spoiled brat. While you are my step-child you will treat me with respect."

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Cruico!"

Bellatrix dropped to her knees, her body trembling and curling into itself. "You right little wench! Stop! Stop! I'll tell Greyback! I listen to you, not the other way around! I understand!"\

Hermione lifted her wand. "Do you? Well, go tell Greyback. Now. Bring me Draco. He is my responsibility. He did bring father Potter, correct? We have to make plans."

Her pithy reply made her father glance at her. "Hermione. You shall follow me. Now."

"Fine."

They followed Bella down a long and narrow walkway, the walls and floor covered in dust and blood; some fresh some old. The smell of it made the youngest sick to her stomach. She would have to save Harry. Draco. Blaise and Theo. She couldn't just leave them...

Thundering applause filled Hermione's ears as Bellatrix cracked open the door. All the Death Eaters were gathered around Harry and Draco.

Hermione looked around the Death Eaters. Her best friend was standing over Draco's body, kicking at Greyback, trying to save one of his enemies.

What war could do...

~?~  
A/N: Okay so I know this isn't the best, but I started school a couple weeks ago and I've been really busy lately so I'm sorry. And I'll try to update faster!


	18. Chapter 18

Last Time: Voldermort has told Hermione that she is no longer his daughter and the only reason he has not killed her is because she is the heiress to the Death Eaters. Hermione uses and Unforgivable on Bellatrix LaStrange and tells her to bring her Draco because they have plans to make for their wedding. As she follows her father down a hall, she is thinking about how she can figure out how to save her friends.

A/N- Sooooo I know I haven't been on or updated this story in forever and I know ya'll probably hate me, but blame my school hours! I'll try to update faster! I promise! Oh and does anyone know if I spelled Bella's last name right?

Now, on with the chaos!

~?~

Hermione looked at the grimy colored walls. Her father was a truly heartless Death Eater.

Bellatrix had followed through. She got Draco back, and with little hesitation in his red eyes, Voldermort threw her in the dungeon. Black liquid slid down the walls, blood-dried and fresh- spilled across the dirty floor which she was currently lying on.

Draco's head was in her lap, his face broken. Gashes spread across his cheeks and lips filling every pore with blood. Hermione gently brushed the hair back from the wounds and looked around before she pulled out her wand. Her father had neglected to remember that his daughter was smart enough to get her wand back.

Whispering some healing spells, Draco's face stitched back together. Faint lines of silk were visible and after Hermione cleaned the blood off his face, she traced them with her finger.

"Granger…"

No one had called her that since she broke the news to Harry and Ron. It was either Hermione or 'Mione. No one had called her Granger and she realized she sorely missed it.

"Malfoy… How do you feel?" It was like they were First Years again, only this time they didn't hate each other. They needed one another to survive this War.

Groaning, Draco sat up, looking at her. His body was covered in bite marks. Sore but not bloody and he was weak on his left side, which he realized, was the one covered in the most bites. "Granger, do I look in the least bit _all right_?"

She couldn't help herself. Draco hadn't spoken to her sarcastically since she found out she had become a Marvolo. Grabbing his tattered shirt, she pulled him to her and gave him a hug but pulled back when he moaned in pain.

"Malfoy, I am so glad you're awake. I thought for sure Greyback had finished you off when I saw Harry trying to protect you. I thought I had lost you."

Smirking, Draco got up with a grunt. "Granger, you can count on the fact that the only way I'll leave you to the Dark Lord's devises is if you _beg_ me and maybe not even then."

Grinning, Hermione looked up at him. She was still on her knees and roughly she pulled him down to her eye level. "Malfoy, you better always keep that promise. Girls don't take kindly to lies."

"Must be why you hate your father so much."

Rolling her eyes, she finished pulling him down so that way he was on his knees too. He was still taller than her. "Malfoy?"

"Granger?"

"How are we going to get married when I don't think we'll make it to the wedding?"

Rolling his eyes, Draco pulled her up and closer to him. "Hermione, even if we don't make it to that grimy Death Eater wedding, I'll always be here. No matter what. He pulled her into a hug and this time didn't yelp in pain.

Without looking up, Hermione mumbled into his shirt.

"What?"

Spoken words evaporated into the dirty cotton.

"Huh?"

Finally, looking up, Hermione said, "Thank you. But we have to find a way to help Harry, Blaise, Theo, and them."

Draco looked at her, smile on his face. "Granger," He brushed her hair back from her face which was coated in smoke. "when have I ever let you down?"

~?~

Sooo, how was it? Horrible? Yeah, I figured… This is what I get for being on hiatus… Sorry guys. I love you though! Hope your Turkey Day was amazing!


	19. Chapter 19

Last Time: Hermione heals Draco and he promises to always be by her side.

A/N: Sooo, late again. I'm sorry. I really do hope I can update faster and that ya'll like it.

~?~

The room was beautiful, unlike the dungeon they had spent two days getting out of. Silk champagne curtains lined the white cream walls.

At least if they didn't survive the wedding, the gorgeous room would be seared into their brains.

Draco watched as Death Eaters forced Harry into a front row chair, his wrists raw and bloody. His face was covered in dirt, and his clothes torn and ragged. Blood seeped from some of the spots and Draco wondered what curse they had used on him.

Blaise, Theo, and the others sat on the first row too. Their arms shackled, the Dark Mark on their arms glowing a bright white, signaling the heat that burned their arms.

Draco looked away. Voldermort was standing in front of him, ready to marry off his traitor. He refused to walk her down the aisle; Draco was just fine with that. The longer he could keep the devil off Hermione, the better.

The bridal march started playing, Pettigrew slamming on the dark-colored keys of the piano with a metal hand. Draco shook his head at the rusty playing.

A creaking sound resounded and everyone turned around to look at Hermione in her dress. White satin covered her body, lacy covering her collar and arms. She was wearing no shoes, bare feet slapping lightly against the marble floors her father had magicked in just for the occasion. Draco stared and once the spell was broken from him, he noticed Harry crying softly.

Draco snapped his fingers softly, just enough to catch Harry's attention. Green emerald eyes met foggy gray ones and Draco mumbled, "Don't worry. We'll get you out of this. Hermione, she just wants to take it slow. She doesn't even really want this." It pained him to speak those words. But they were the truth. Hermione had told him she wanted a proper marriage and not a forced one. This was just to save their friends.

A cold icy hand found Draco's neck and squeezed. "Stop conversing with the filth, Malfoy. No son-in-law of mine will be seen talking, or will talk to Potter. Not that he'll be around for long after this wedding."

Draco shook him off, and grabbed his wand from his pocket, immediately cutting off the bridal march. "Voldermort, I suggest you get your hands off me. I am your daughter's property now, am I not? She seems a bit tougher than you. Maybe a little like her step-mommy?" Draco said, throwing a glance at his aunt who smiled evilly.

Voldermort eyes were blood red. "Marry the traitor and get yourselves out of my sight."

Draco looked at him and dropped his wand back in his pocket. "Hermione, love, would you finish your walk? I'd like to get on out of here. It doesn't seem we're welcome."

The march started up again and Hermione's soft pitter patter turned into a run. When she finally reached the altar, Draco pulled her up and close to him, whispering into her ear.

Voldermort growled and spoke the words needed, wand moving atop their heads in a binding motion, and with a flourish of green and red, silver and gold, the marriage was announced.

Hermione turned around and hugged her unwilling father, but before he pulled away, she put her wand to his back and muttered, "_Avada Kedavara_,"

She backed away and her murdered father fell face first on her pristine white dress.

~!~

A/N: Holy crap! What's gonna happen next! I don't know…

:) Hahaha, hope you guys love it as much as I did writing it.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: So hey guys. I ain't got much feedback from the recent chapter but I feel like writing tonight so.. Here we are. Hope you like it.

Last Time: Hermione and Draco get married and Hermione hugs her unwilling father and kills him.

~?~

Chaos erupted. Death Eaters stormed the altar and grabbed Hermione by her waist, pulling her away from the crumpled body of her dead father.

"Let her go!" Draco yelled, his wand out. A Death Eater grabbed him from behind, his dark long wand point to Draco's temple.

"Say another word, Mr. Malfoy, and your missus will be dead in a minute."

Clenching his jaw, Draco drew a deep breath. Jabbing his elbow back, he caught the other man in the gut, his breath knocked out of him.

Yelling the Killing Curse, Draco murdered his first Death Eater. Revenge felt… Sweet, but he knew he'd feel bad about taking someone's life later after he had Hermione and their friends safe.

He quickly unbound Harry, Blaise, and the others and they immediately snatched wands away from the other side, leaving them defenseless.

A leader was born out of Draco Malfoy. "Move your sorry butts back to the dungeon. You should all know where it is. You spied enough on the Dark Lord's daughter to know."

Greyback snarled, "Boy, I am the one who bit half your body. Are you sure you'd like to _command me?_"

Draco smirked, looked over at his father, and said, "Why, I most certainly do Greyback. How about you get you're furry rat's tail back in line behind my father or I'll be sure to make a special delivery to the butcher. Just for you."

Greyback snarled and moved in the line behind the older Malfoy, who quickly rose to complain.

"Father, you'll be lucky to be alive after this whole thing is through." Draco said somewhat sadly. Even after all the terrible things his father had done to him and his mother, he was still his father.

Lucius looked at his son from his spot in line. "Boy, _we will rebel. _I just can't believe my own flesh and blood helped murder the greatest wizard."

Harry looked up from the Death Eater he was binding. "Malfoy," and out of habit Draco looked at him only to find him looking at his father. "The greatest wizard will always be Dumbledore. Get your facts straight."

Spitting on the ground, Lucius moved forward, following the person in front of him to the dungeons. "We will rebel. Soon."

Blaise, giving a bit of humor to the situation, point his finger at his own temple and made a circle and pointed at Draco's father.

Hermione, her tear-stained cheeks, smiled.

~?~

A/N: Good, bad? I want reviews. I love you guys. Remember you are all beautiful and you all have a story to tell. So start believing and start writing.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: So I know it's been along time since I've edited or added chapters to this story but I figured it was about time to just end it so. Here's a quick summary of what happened after all the remaining Death Eaters were sent to the dungeons.

~ All of them were killed. Lucius and Greyback were spared to be murdered in public as the Minster of Magic's way to give the Wizarding world a funeral to the darkness and to proclaim that a new chapter of their world was about to begin. This chapter will begin after everything has settled down, and at Hermione and Draco's wedding.

~ENJOY~

It was a pretty day, but smoke still hung lightly in the air. The castle was slightly dusty but people didn't seem to mind as they filed in and sat down in the rows of chairs designated for them.

Teachers looked delighted and Harry and Ron looked around, glancing at everyone wondering how such occasions completely changed the mood of people and their thoughts. Harry, being on the end of the row, looked down the aisle and saw one of Draco's cousins and one of Hermione's at the end. One a ring bearer, the other a flower girl. Behind them somewhere, Hermione was hid by a group of her closest girl friends.

Looking ahead, Harry saw Draco, waiting for his bride. He had never seen the boy smile this much, his face lit up with happiness and joy... He would still have to talk to him and give him the speech about hurting his Hermione. It would not do well for Draco Malfoy to hurt his soon-to-be wife in anyway.

Organ music started playing and Harry faced forward again, glancing at Ron. He smiled slightly and watched Ron shake his head. He still couldn't believe Hermione was marrying Draco, but he oculd see the happiness Draco gave her.

The two cousins walked down the aisle first, followed by the bridesmaids, and then lastly Hermione on Mr. Weasley's arm. He had agreed to give her away with a smiling face and was now crying slightly at the thought of giving away his adopted daughter.

Hermione had never looked more beautiful. Her hair in curls trailing down her back. Her wedding dress a shimmering red glittered beautifully and when she walked by the scent of tulips followed behind her.

When she reached the aisle, Mr. Weasley did not sit down as was the plan, but instead he leaned over and whispered something in Draco's ear to make his face go tight and serious before looking at Mr. Weasley and shaking his hand, smiling at Hermione at the same time.

The ceremony was short and sweet, professional and casual.

They lived happily ever after.

~A/N: The ending was cheesy... I'm sorry...~


End file.
